


Losing It

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Losing It

Walking in the door after they got back from the hunt, he never brought up the texts. He didn’t know how. Dean hoped that it would blow over, and life would move on.

The first thing he did was greet the two very excited kids, peck your lips, and move to put his things away. He relaxed as the day went on, the kids always the main focus for both of you. He loved getting to be there for the little things. Playing with the kids warmed his heart, as did watching you with them.

As you put the kids down, he got comfortable on the couch and put on a movie. “Babe?” He heard you start. “Come to bed?” You asked.

“I’ll be in bed after this movie is over.” He told you, motioning to the tv, never looking away from it.

“Okay, how much longer? Maybe I’ll stay up and read.” You asked, and he pretended not to hear the pain in your voice.

Dean took a sip of his beer before answering. “It just started, so like…3 hours?” He glanced over to you. “Might as well get some sleep, it’ll be time to get him up for school before you know it.” He chuckled lightly.

You sighed. “Night. I love you.” You told him.

“Love you.” He replied, his attention already back on the movie. He didn’t want to think. The movie distracted him from thinking about how much of a fuck up as a husband he was. It gave him a couple hours away from worrying about you and the kids.

* * *

By the time he crawled into bed, he knew you were out. You were always worrying about everyone else, so he didn’t want to wake you by moving you. Instead, he put his back to you, knowing that you’d move against him in your sleep. You always did. Dean was asleep in minutes, his body yelling at him for some actual sleep.

Far too soon, he was woken up by both of the kids yelling. Mostly for him, but that didn’t make him any less annoyed with one hell of a rude awakening. Coming out, he was still trying to wake up. “Hi, Daddy!” Came the perky voice of your daughter.

“Hey, princess.” He greeted her, giving her a small smile. The kids always helped him feel a bit better.

“Do you want me to make that bagel, egg, cheese, and bacon sandwich with hashbrowns for breakfast?” You asked, knowing that was his favorite.

He shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” He told you, as he wasn’t really all that hungry. Dean knew he’d smell it and his stomach would yell at him.

* * *

Life went forward, he would make your son ‘fly’ in his pajamas, or fall asleep with your daughter on the couch. He felt himself becoming himself as days went by, enjoying time with his little family. He was trying so hard not to let the kids see the side effects of what happened when he was gone. They didn’t deserve that.

Before he knew it, he was walking out the door for another hunt. He hated it, but he knew nothing else. Hunting had been his life for so long that he thought if he gave it up, he wouldn’t know what to do. It ate at him as he walked out the door, not wanting to say a real goodbye. He was always terrified of that being the last goodbye they ever heard from him.

The entire time, he was so into the case that nothing else mattered. Sam was worried, but nearly had his head ripped off when he mentioned it to Dean. Their last night there, he forced his brother out for the night. It took a few beers, but he finally opened up and let loose. Sam took a picture of the two of them laughing, and sent it to you. He hoped that seeing Dean happy helped, knowing that seeing him like this had always been something you loved.


End file.
